my immortal
by Monga
Summary: olvidarte,no al tiempo. [ sasu saku] fic dedicado a helena 15 aunq no se si te guste amor no correspondido, amar, si que te respondan, una carta dirigida hacia uchiha con mucho odio de parte de sakura nose sabe si es fc o oneshot


_My immortal_

_Kamira-ro-ro._

_I CHAPTER: Ándate, déjame sola. ( si es que puedes)_

Todos absolutamente TODOS deben conocer la canción my immortal de evanescence (unos de los grupos favoritos míos nOn) así que dedicare esta canción para saber, como olvidar el sentimiento especial que tienes hacia una persona, hasta el limite de matarte por esta, por tener tanto sufrimiento, que con una sonrisa de esta, tu, tan solo tu, siente que es _amor_.

_Ándate, déjame sola / si es que puedes/_

_Terminamos el entrenamiento, por una extraña razón tu te fuiste antes, cuando eres el ultimo, últimamente, has estado muy curioso, pero, ahora te pones curioso, cuando no te das cuenta de que tu me haces pudrir por dentro, que yo, sin ti no puedo vivir, es hora de saber la verda, y la quiero saber ahora._

_/todo lo que va a continuación se desarrolla en medio de la pieza de sakura, en su escritorio/_

Ahora no se que paso, yo fui la ultima en salir de el campo de entrenamiento, ya era de noche, y estaba cansada, muy cansada, tenia sueño, estaba sucia, y no había comido por la estupida dieta.

Por que la dieta? Por que me quería ver bonita para el, pero me di cuenta de que amar sin ser amada, es tan cruel, te parte el alma en dos, entonces solo ahí, ahí me di cuenta de que podía cambiar, en medio de mi conversación conmigo misma, e di cuenta de que te marchabas, no quise detenerte, aun si, se que no me ibas a poner atención.

Al día siguiente me di cuenta de que TODA kanoha te estaba buscando, hasta me preguntaron a mi, esta fue la segunda vez que te fuiste al mal, seguramente , yo te iba a pedir que tu em llevaras contigo, o que por el amor de dios no te fueras, pero ahora solo pensé :" ojala orichimaru te enseñe algún valor de la vida, como no hacer daño a las personas que te rodean" y aun así , aunque se lo hubiera dicho, creo que no hubiera despertados al día siguiente, abrir los ojos es tan maravilloso, de eso me di cuenta, ayer, cuando tuve toda una mierda vida para saber esto, y recién me doy cuenta ahora.

_Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí  
suprimida por mis temores infantiles._

_y si tienes que irte  
me gustaría que te fueras nada mas._

Todos están tan apenados, de tu perdida pero, yo recapacito y digo, por que lloran? Sasuke se fue , no creen que debemos festejar? Ya no los tratara como basura ¡trátenlo a el como basura, el no nos merece su amistad.

Pero me di cuenta de que ayer en la noche, no fue la misma que antes de ayer, me di cuenta de todo los suceso que pase contigo, de todo lo que hice por ti, y así fue como me pagaste? Con mi puta vida, haciéndome la ilusión de que mañana será otro día, y ahí que vivirlo con alegría, fui tan estupida al creer que con tan solo amor podrías cambiar, ahora me doy cuenta de que los golpes son lo mejor.

Siento temor también, por el echo de haberte perdido, me gustaba estar a tu lado, pero fue algo que nunca lo pudiste entender, para que hacerse la idea de que SASUKE UCHIHA sentiría un poco de compasión por una persona, es un hombre de hielo, no se puede ni siquiera evaporar ,será así toda la vida.

_porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí  
y no me dejará sola_

puede ser que en la vida no ame como te ame, y eso, querido sasuke, me da todavía mas rabia, ser estupida antes tu ojos, te quiero demostrar de que puedo mas, pero es muy tarde, por que, por que todavía te siento aquí, no te puedo olvidar, y tampoco lo quiero hacer, te siento aquí, como, mirándome, y yo, escribiéndote esta carta como acordamos ayer, en la noche.

_Estas heridas parecen no sanar  
el dolor es muy real  
hay mucho que el tiempo no puede borrar_

Querías saber que como estaba la gente de kanoha cierto? ( sale una lagrima de mi mejilla) pues bien te diré.

Naruto no para de llorar por no haberte detenido, tsunade-sama esta agobiada por no haberte enseñado nada decente estos últimos años, o es algo que nunca aprendiste tu, kakashi-sensei, no quiere hablar de nada, y sabes que? ( ahora empiezo a llorar) creo que todos son unos idiotas. Sabes por que? Por que deberíamos hacer fiesta, hacer un muñeco bodo para hacerte maldades como la basura que no trataste a todos, quiero que con esta carta sientas el dolor de todos, sobre todo el mió, que hoy, pienso olvidarte, esta será mi primera, y ultima vez que te escribo, no pienses de que no te veré, por que no lo será, te veré en el infierno donde te mereces morir, señor que piensa solo en ti.

_Cuando lloraste seque todas tus lagrimas  
cuando gritaste ahuyente tus miedos  
y he sostenido tu mano todos estos años  
pero todavía tienes todo de mí_

y es que aunque trato de olvidarte ( empiezo a llorar sin parar) no puedo, se que vendrás aquí, lo see, pero cuando todos estemos muerto por todo, cuando todos nos culpemos, cando caigamos en el mal que no hiciste tu, cuando realmente, te des cuenta, de que con la vida, ni los sentimientos de los demás no se juega, nunca en la vida, quiero que sepas sasuke, que si vienes aquí, tan solo encontrara corazones destrozados, y sabes por que? POR QUE SEGÚN ELLOS ME VOY A MATAR¡¡ creen que are eso , que trate de hacer a tu primera huida de kanoha, por que no hacerlo? Seria mejor que sentir esta culpa tan grande que te ahoga y no te deja respirar es un sentimiento tan grande, que desgraciadamente, yo lo pude sentir, pero tu no, fue la perdida de alguien muy especial… llamado…sasuke.

_Solías cautivarme  
con tu resonante luz  
pero ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás._

Hazme una promesa si vuelves a kanoha, arrepiéntale de corazón, no seas duro contigo, arrepiéntale de todo, de todo lo que hiciste en el pasado, por que a todos no hizo sufrir mucho, mas a mi, tu querida compañera sakura, se muy bien, de que ni ca, te caigo bien, y tu crees que a los corazones de mis compañeros tu eres su alma? Deberías sentirte como yo¡¡¡ cobarde¡¡.

_tu rostro me caza en mis sueños placenteros  
tu voz se llevó toda la cordura en mi_

mi pregunta será siempre, toda la vida:" como te podré olvidar?" como no sentirme culpada, por una perdida que yo quise desde hace tiempo en secreto, una promesa que me hice, es hacer una vida contigo, tener una familia, tener hijos, amarte, pero me doy cuenta, de que hoy en dia, nadie cumple sus promesa, y esta no será una excepción, por que, es muy grande para mi, y lo que me frustra mas todavía ( llorando frente el papel, cayendo gotas en el papel) es no cumplir esa promesa que te convenía a ti¡, para mi , ese sueño, era mi razón de vivir, pero fui tan ciega por ese sueño, que me olvide de todo, absolutamente todo.

Te quise mas que mi vida, te ame mas que mi amor, te trate de dar toda mi alegría, pero se que eso no te basto. Si alguna vez m vulvas a ver, dile a mi corazón, que esto si fue un error, conocerte, enamórame de ti, hacerte mi príncipe azul, todo eso, fue un grandísimo error.

_estas heridas parecen no sanar  
el dolor es muy real  
hay mucho que el tiempo no puede borrar_

deje de escribir, ya no puedo mas, están tocando la puerta, y no veo la razón por que me quieran llamar, me dirigí a la cocina, saque el cuchillo carnicero, si, me disponía a cortarme las venas, por que asi me di cuenta de que podía olvidarte, hay una canción, que me dice que me enseñaste de todo EXPETO a olvidarte, que sabias palabras¡¡¡ tenían la razón depuse de todo.

Si hay una razón.. aunque sea en mi corazón de vivir, ya no es el amor, si no que el odio, y me odio¡¡ se, me odio, por ser tan tonta amándote.

_cuando lloraste seque todas tus lagrimas  
cuando gritaste ahuyente tus miedos_

me siento cobarde de no poder remedirlo de otra manera, me siento estupida al saber de que me mato por un amor imposible, me siento utilizada creyendo al caer en tu juego, me siento tan manchada por culpar mi alma, me cayo, es mejor tenerte en mi mente presente que verte a los ojos y decirte " te odio" luego con un suspiro cierro la carta con huellas de sangre, significando que es el principio del final,

hasta otra sasuke uchiha.

Pues este fic se lo dedico a las personas q se han dado por amor.

No se si dejarlo como fic o song fic, one-shot y otras cosas… bueno deberás q no see.

Este fic se lo dedico a: **_HeLeNa15_****** y a loopi loop¡¡¡ mi friend¡¡ me ayudaste mucho¡¡¡ arigatoo ; Según su blog (el de helena) ella es amada sin ser amada… se que te gustan el yaoi y el yuri o no se, pero como te encontré bkn te lo dedico a ti, se lo q es pasar eso , es un caso particular mió…

Les agradecía si pusieran un rewie, estaría agradecida, de escribir tanto…

Besos a los q tubieron la paciencia de leerlo.

Chaooo ;D

_: Kamira-ro-ro:_


End file.
